


Shelves

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, jachael, joneswood, micheoff, rychael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Ryan are working on a shelf for the group's new house, but Michael's temper starts to get the better of him as it gets harder to connect the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelves

**Author's Note:**

> eyy! i do OT6 now because wow ive fallen in love with it  
> sooooooo if you have any requests, you should totally comment them, because i would love to do more of them!! <333

"This is fucking bullshit!!" Michael was beyond furious, to say the least. He'd spent the day with Ryan, working on building a large shelf for their new house between stolen kisses, but Michael was becoming more annoyed with each failed attempt at connecting pieces.

"How are my lovely boys doing in here?" Jack hummed as he entered the room, a beer in each hand. Ryan chuckled, accepting it and placing a thankful kiss to Jack's lips. 

"Not too good. These instructions are ridiculous, and I have no idea where part C twenty-four is." He admitted as Michael gritted his teeth before taking a hearty swig of his own beer.

"On the bright side, Ray and Gavin are distracted running a couple errands, so you don't have to worry about them coming in here and breaking anything." Jack teased, resting criss-cross on the bed. "I'd help you, but I don't want to get in the way."

"It's nice of you to stick around, though." Ryan quipped, handing a hammer to Michael, who took it with a jerky motion.

"This fucking piece just WON'T CONNECT!" He hissed, glaring at the wood as if it would help. "WHO EVEN MADE THIS?" He slammed his fist down and the other two laughed.

"Calm down, babe. Maybe you guys should take a break. Geoff is making cookies. Besides, we still have some painting to do, and that's loads less stressful." Jack suggested, giggling when Michael shook his head angrily, curly hair flipping.

"No. I'm going to finish this fucking thing if it kills me!" He growled, holding the hammer above his head. He slammed it down, screaming in pain. "FUCK!!!" He cursed, holding up his bleeding hand. Jack rushed towards him, cradling his hand and checking the injury.

"Shit. Ryan, can you go get the first aid kit?" He asked and Ryan leaped to his feet just as Geoff shuffled into the room, his usually-lazy blue eyes wide in alarm and an apron emblazoned with 'Kiss the Cook' still tied around his waist.

"What's going on!? Is everyone okay!?" His eyes focused onto the blood and he knelt down, wrapping his tattoo'd arms around Michael's waist. "Michael, baby, are you okay?"

"Fuck, I'm fine, Geoff. I just hit my fucking hand with the hammer on accident. Stupid fucking shelf and it's fucking tiny nails." He grumbled and Geoff snickered, running a hand through Michael's curls to calm him.

"I got the kit!" Ryan announced proudly, popping it open and wiping Michael's wound with a wet cloth. Michael's breath hitched and Jack kissed his forehead as Ryan wrapped bandages around his hand.

"It's not that bad, just a little cut." Geoff remarked, squeezing his free hand lovingly. "Just relax, baby." 

Michael took a deep breath, huffing over his hand. "I might've overreacted a bit." He finally admitted, face flushing.

That's why I hired you in the first place." Geoff remarked, laughing as Jack snuggled closer. "Kept you around because you were cute, but I technically hired you for the rage."

"Shut up." Michael scrunched up his face, accepting Geoff's kiss. "You guys are assholes."

"Yeah," Ryan teased, twining fingers with Jack's. "But we're YOUR assholes."

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you have requests, hated it, loved it, need to tell me something, or just to make me happy <333


End file.
